


A Snake He Was Not (Still)

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord HP AO3 Tag Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Secret crushes all around.





	A Snake He Was Not (Still)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Discovery  
> Prompter: MarchnoGirl & OTPshipper98  
> Word Count: 299

It wasn't Draco's fault that Weasley was loud making Draco overhear their conversation. 

"If you fancy him, just ask him out!" 

"I can't…" Potter said. "I don't…" Draco wondered for a brief moment who they were discussing. It was odd he felt cold realising Potter fancied a 'him'. 

"He has no prospects so it's not like he'll say no to you." 

"Thanks, Ron. That's what I want," Potter said with derision in his tone. "I don't want Malfoy to be with me only because he has no other options." 

"You know that's not what I mean." 

 

Worse than feeling cold was now feeling like his heart would explode. Draco had no reason to feel cold. Potter fancied him. 

"I'm not gonna ask him anything. I can't trust him. If he says yes, I won't know if it's because he actually wants to. You seriously think he'd use me?" 

"A snake's a snake." 

Draco frowned at the accusation. He was a lot of things but, honestly? A snake? That's how they still saw him?

This discovery was quickly becoming a curse. 

 

Weeks went by but there was no invitation. Not from Potter. Not from anyone. It wasn't as if Draco would've said yes to anyone for a date. For ages now, he'd only had his heart set on one boy. 

_His stupid, foolish, naive heart._

 

For Easter weekend Hogwarts was almost deserted. Draco found Potter sitting alone in the Great Hall for lunch; he approached him and sat across. 

"Malfoy," Potter said, looking startled. He'd started to smile but apparently thought better of it. 

"Potter." 

"Need something?" 

"Maybe." 

"And what's that?"

"I'm not a snake." Potter immediately stiffened but Draco trudged on. "If you fancy me, then do something about it." 

Snake or no snake, at least Draco wasn't cowardly.


End file.
